ultimate betrayle
by Sonicboy 5473535
Summary: Naruto and Sakura find Sasuke again for the second time since Naruto came back from his training with jiraiya. But this time Sasuke's intentions become clear once he traps them and inflicts torture on Sakura.
1. Chapter 1: Sakura's Suffering

Chapter one: Sakura's suffering

Naruto and sakura were in a bad situation. They had been in bad situations before, but this had to be the worst of them all. Their ex best friend stood in front of them with a bored smile on his face while they were locked into position with a special jutsu of his, courtesy of Orochimaru. The snakes around their arms and legs had come up from the ground unexpectedly and wrapped around them turning to stone before they could break free. "Naruto-kun you've gotten sloppy, usually you have a shadow clone or two to back you up. You disappoint me" He said giving Naruto an empty stare. "Shut up you basterd!" Sakura yelled back at him. "Sakura-chan doesn't defend the idiot, besides you and me still have business. The rebirth of a certain clan depends on it." The bonds around her were suddenly released. She rubbed her wrist before looking him dead in the eye with hatred "what makes you think I would still want to make a child with you after what you've become, after the way you treated Naruto-kun. Your not sasuke-kun anymore. _You _are a monster.

And suddenly she ran at him with all the force in her body using the techniques Tsunade had taught her. "Sakura! No wait!" naruto yelled to her, but she was too enraged to hear him she wanted revenge for him, for her, For everything the man in front of her had ever done to hurt them. She threw a punch at Sasuke that he easily dodged with the tilt of his head. The fist went into a tree behind him that smashed into ten others and sent dust and dirt into the air. He was behind her at the blink of her eyes grabbing her other hand before she could react. "Sakura... that was foolish of you" A cold blade met her throat before she could speak. "Did you not think I did not have a back up plan just in case you sided with dead last over there? No I could go to plenty of other women, but I came to you first because I thought you'd be easier than most." Naruto gave a strangely feral grow to that, but his eyes had no sign of red in them. "Apparently I was wrong to think so, but I won't be leaving empty handed."

He forced her head towards his and smashed his lips against hers in a greedy kiss. Sakura tried to pull away but the cold blade against her neck only moved closer nearly breaking the skin. His tongue slid into her mouth licking and lapping at her tongue before finally he broke the kiss. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Sauske asked with a smirk. Her response was a glare and a huge wad of spit in his eye. Sasuke wiped his eye with the back of his sleeve "well if you want to be a bitch." He quickly turned the blade over and hit her in the back of her head with the handle. The blow was so powerful that Sakura stumbled and fell sideways. Her head began throbbing with a burning pain and she could swear she felt something trickling down the side of her face. When she put her hand up to feel it, it turned out to be blood. Suddenly she heard a scream of pain come from Naruto's direction; she turned to see that more of Sauske's stone snakes were wrapping themselves tight around his midsection. The bind of the ones that already held him were getting tighter and tighter until the area around his wrists began to bruise with red.

"Sasuke stop it!" Sauske looked at her coldly and asked "why should I? I need the mangekyou sharingan don't I? I would have just taken you and left him alive if you had come with me, but now... I'm going to make you both suffer!" Naruto growled again this time the red in his eyes was undeniable "you coward! Let Sakura-chan go and fight me instead!" Naruto said actively struggling against his restraints. "Naruto-kun why would I do that when the best part of the show is coming, Sakura- chan has yet to truly suffer..." Just then as sakura tried to stand up the snakes appeared around her again. Despite her unnatural strength she was unable to resist them putting her into a kneeling position facing Sasuke. He walked up to her so that his groin area and her face were just inches apart. "So sakura-chan it comes down to this" She looked away from him refusing to talk. "I'm disappointed you feel that way..." he said making a hand seal before an earsplitting scream ripped from Naruto's throat. "Naruto!" She looked past sauske to see the boy in pain but sauske brought her head up to look at him instead "If you cooperate it will be a lot easier on him"

Sakura looked up at him defeated. She could do nothing for the boy who had become her best friend ever since Sasuke's disappearance. The boy who had promised her he would bring sauske back and came back battered and broken from the terrible wounds his best friend had given him. The boy who cared about her so much it may have even rival her parents love. She looked away from Sauske again this time with tears in her eyes "I'll do what you want." Sauske smirked and said "good girl" He opened up his robes revealing his limp penis. "You're going to suck my dick sakura-chan" She looked him in the eye defiantly even though her tears were still coming "never!" Sauske looked disappointed "well then he suffers" just when he was about to make the seal she sobbed "alright I'll do it just don't hurt him anymore"

By now sasuke was hard and his dick was throbbing for attention. He grabbed her hair with one hand and pulled her head up roughly to look at him again. "If you bite your dead and Naruto will join you." With that he let her head down gently still holding a firm grip on her hair and pushed his dick onto her lips "kiss it" he said firmly. She looked up at him with heavy tears streaming down her cheeks. "Sauske please don't do this. I-" He jerked at her hair violently causing her to scream out "I said kiss it!" He let her head down and she did as she was told.

Naruto who was looking on the whole time felt his whole being tremble with anger. It was not only him who was angry, the kyuubi was bashing against his cage while giving naruto more and more chakra. _**"I want his head!"**_ was all he could hear the fox scream from his prison. The red chakra from the nine tailed fox began to roll off of naruto until it finally engulfed him taking the form of a fox around his body. However the bonds showed no signs of even cracking. Sauske chuckled at him and began smacking Sakura in the face with his cock to provoke him. "Sorry naruto but not even the kyuubi's chakra will help you break those bonds" Naruto growled at him again "dont be so sure Uchiha brat." Sauske turned away from him and returned to torturing Sakura. Little did he know that Naruto's first tail had come out and had plunged into the ground behind him

"Now Sakura-chan opens your mouth" Sakura turned away clamping her mouth shut. Sauske sighed "why are you making things so hard for yourself? Just do what I say and I will be gentle with you." Sakura refused to even look at him this time. The tears just kept coming and the disgust she felt right now made bile rise in her throat. "I'm getting sick of this stubborn attitude of yours!" He jerked her head to the side hard pulling her hair as he did so, but this time she uttered not a sound. "You've been hanging around the dobe too much since I left. It seems like his determination has rubbed off on you. So I guess its time that I break it!" He whipped his sword at her left arm and slowly began to cut down the side of it. "How does it feel Sakura-chan?" Sakura bit her lip still refusing to make any noise. Sauske looked at her coldly before sliding the blade deeper into her flesh until he hit the bone. Now a scream ripped through her throat that scared all the birds from miles around.

By now Naruto was as enraged as he ever felt in his life the kyuubi's chakra was still coming stronger than ever so that the fox like silhouette around him became blood red and his second tail came and plunged into the ground. Not only that but now tiny cracks were ripping through the snake bonds.

"Are you going to open your mouth now or am I going to have to cut deeper?" Sakura did as he said closing her eyes and sobbing silently as his long silky skinned stick entered her mouth. Sauske moaned getting a tight grip on her hair and then thrusting into her mouth.

Naruto could only look on in shock. The person who he thought was his best friend was defiling the only girl he had ever loved in his life. That was the breaking point for him. He began to pull at his arms and legs violently causing the cracks in the stone to grow deeper. His third tail came and with it a fresh wave of red chakra that burned the grass around him to ashes within moments. That tail too shot into the ground below him. They were all very close to Sasuke now and with another boost of chakra he would be able to shot them up from the ground and grab sasuke with them. Sasuke continued his oral rape on Sakura making her gag now and again when he pushed cock all the way in. He told her to lick his cock and she did. He told her to swirl her tongue around the tip and she did. Because there was nothing she could do to stop him. She was nothing more that his little toy to be played with and discarded after he was done.

"Ah, Sakura-chan" he moaned. She felt his dick go limp in her mouth before it jerked and he came. The sticky, salty substance that shot into the back of her throat made her gag. More and more of it came filling her mouth until he finally pulled away from her face. She immediately began to try and spit the sperm out of her mouth, but before she could he grabbed her mouth. "Swallow it" He said harshly.

She looked him in the eyes with a cold hatred that she had only used one other time in her life, and that was when the sound nin had attacked Sasuke. She had done everything in her power to hold them off from him. He and Naruto were unconscious and even if he could have gotten up; the curse seal Orochimaru had given him would have pained him too much for him to do anything, he was helpless. And now as Sakura swallowed Sasuke's cum she thought how ironic it was that she was looking at him with the same gaze. Only now she was the helpless one.

Once she was done she turned her head away from him and began to cough partly out of disgust and partly because of the discomfort in her throat. She also began to feel lightheaded most likely from the wound Sasuke had given her "That was good Sakura-chan" Sasuke said closing his robes then getting a tight grip on his sword "I will make sure your death is quick and painless." Sakura didn't register what he said until she turned back to him and saw the shine of the sun hitting metal and then the blade headed towards her neck. She closed her eyes bracing herself for the death blow.

"No!" She heard Naruto growl, and then she felt an intense heat in front of her face, so intense that she feared that if she was any closer it would burn the very skin from her flesh. When she opened her eyes she had to squint to see what was in front of her because it was just too hot for her eyes. At first all she could see was Sauske frozen with what looked like a pain filled expression on his face. It was only when she looked at his arms and legs that she realized what had happened, and she was shocked by it too. Naruto had somehow been able to make kyuubi's red chakra grab the Uchiha from behind catching him off guard by making them come from underground. Sasuke stood there grinding his teeth and she could see the heat slowly eating away at his skin. Then there was a loud crack and she could swear she heard a roar before a fierce red wind ruptured from where Naruto was making her have to cover her eyes. There was another loud crack that seemed to come from everywhere. When she opened her eyes again she saw  
Naruto's kyuubifyed fist fly over her head and land in Sauske's gut. The Uchiha went flying into a tree ten yards away crashing into it with such a force that the tree snapped in half.

Then Naruto looked at her and for the first time in her life she was afraid of him, because in those blood red eyes she could see hatred and anger but most of all she saw bloodlust. He was going to kill Sasuke in the most brutal way imaginable. "Sakura-chan... I want you to get away from here as fast as you can...and whatever you do don't you dare look back." Sakura looked him hard in the face before shacking her head "Naruto-" Naruto's head shot up almost instinctually as the sounds of one thousand birds chirping met their ears. "When I'm done with her she won't be able to even move." said a voice above all of the noise. It was none other than Sauske and he was already charging at them so fast that Sakura couldn't even see his movement. Naruto couldn't see it either even with all the power he had, but he didn't need to see it to know what Sauske intended to do, so he moved in between her and Sasuke serving as a human shield. A second later there was a horrible Squelching sound.

"N-Naruto cough"


	2. Chapter 2: Face off

Chapter 2: Face off

Naruto only felt it for a second, not the pain from the chidori, but the the shifting of the wind. And in that moment he knew that his attempt to save Sakura Hurano had failed. "N-Naruto" Cough He turned around quickly only to have his fears confirmed. There was Sasuke kneeled over besides Sakura with his hand plunged deep in Sakura's right side right just below the ribs just barley missing her heart. Sasuke began to chuckle low as he pulled his hand out of her Sakura fell back coughing and gasping while her knowledge in medic nin training made her uninjured hand travel to the wound on her side to put pressure on it. "She won't be able to heal herself in time before she passes out from blood loss" He said with his back turned to Naruto flicking his hand in the air to get rid of some of the blood. "How does it feel Naruto to watch someone precious to you die before your eyes?"

Before Sasuke could even turn around a red hand had made its way to his leg burning the skin it wrapped around. "You are going to pay for everything you've done to Sakura-chan" Naruto growled before pulling the uchiha to him holding him upside down and then kicking him in the face so hard that he flipped before smashing into another tree on his side this time just cracking the bark. He whipped the blood from his mouth, it looked like Naruto had dislocated his left shoulder with him slaming into the tree like that. "Rasengan!" Sasuke looked up hearing the technique being called. He managed to jump away into the trees barely dodging only to have another Naruto kick him back to the ground before he reached the branch. Sasuke flipped in midair so he could land on his feet. The tree where he had once been had been totaled along with twenty others around it. When he saw that Naruto was not there he realized it was the real naruto who had knocked him back down in the first place. 'his speed has greatly increased since before, but not even Naruto can track my movements without the sharingan.' He thought.

"You're not going anywhere Sasuke" The tails behind naruto began to rise and wave around wildly slaming at the ground around him leaving huge imprints and cracks along the surface. The air around Naruto was steadily getting hotter and. As he learned before fire techniques would not work against Naruto in the state he was in now, and although his time with orochimaru had thought him a great many water jutsu he couldn't perform anything too powerful. So that left him with two choices and both of them would involved Sasuke getting close to Naruto whether he wanted too or not.

The curse seal around Sasuke's neck began to travel around his left shoulder and arm. He gripped his sword in his right hand and thrust his newly revived left hand at Naruto. "You're about to see something of my own creation, a lighting technique much like kakashi's chidori only much better." Suddenly a beam of bluish white light shot from

Sasuke's hand into the ground and up at Naruto barely missing Naruto as the fox boy jumped out of the way and charged at Sasuke. A second later the beam retracted becoming wider and shorter until it was the length of his other sword. When naruto came within range Sasuke jumped into the air avoiding his head being ripped off and swept his new sword in a wide arc at Naruto. The effect was a large lightning bolt that Naruto dodged by jumping back leaving a huge crater in the ground where he had once been. If he could hit Naruto with that attack once he might have been able to slow the fox boy down

But Naruto was already on the attack; within seconds of his jump he seemed to be inhaling deeply but Sasuke saw no hand signs for a fire jutsu. Then Naruto roared and suddenly Sauske saw a stream of red chakra burst from the boy's mouth and into him burning him and knocking him back a few feet in the air. He blocked the worst of the stream with his arms, covering up his face as well, but his arms had been severely burned. When he finally brought down his guard two things happened. One Naruto flipped over Sasuke and his tails wrapped around him in a type of tangled knot, and Two there were roughly a thousand Shadow clones above him all infused with the kyuubi's chakra. "Oh Shit." Sasuke muttered. His seal began to consume his whole body as Naruto slammed the boy into the ground making the tails bind tight around Sasuke. His skin began to turn grey as the Naruto clones in the air attached explosive tags to one another. His wings were just coming in when some of the clones where thrown at him by the ones still in the air.

As the shadow clones hit there were several explosions that shook the ground around Sasuke forcing a scream from the Uchiha. Where Sasuke was there was a thick fog of black smoke arose and Naruto could no longer sense the boy's chakra. Still though Naruto looked on into the smoke because he knew the Sasuke would never go down so easily.

Meanwhile Sakura lay not ten yards away from the two combatants lying against a tree she crawled too. A trail of thick blood was the only sign that she had moved at all, and she was very much surprised that she had survived with all that blood gone from her. But she knew she would not last any longer if she didn't heal herself. But summoning the chakra needed was getting harder now, her control was slipping, and her vision was starting to blur. If only she had seen Sasuke coming she might have had a chance to dodge, but it was too late now the damage was done. And as the wound gradually began to heal she watched Naruto and Sasuke fighting. She saw how Naruto had shot the red chakra from his mouth at the boy, and how he managed to summon a thousand shadow clones in mid air. All of them resembling him in the form he was in now. She became dazed for a few seconds but she managed to hear the many explosions that impacted Sasuke when the clones impacted the Uchiha. And now when she looked up still there were more in the air landing around the area Sasuke was in. Each of them sending a signal to the other, nodding and then looking back into the smoke. While the real Naruto stood back making one more shadow clone that stood beside him.

"Naruto..." came the voice from the smoke. The yellow eyes of the transformed Sasuke seemed to pierce through the smoke before a gust of wind blew it away altogether. There Sasuke hovered flapping his bat like wings giving Naruto a piercing look. His wings dripped with blood and were burned in many places, and he was panting, but his lightning sword had gotten longer and wider yet it seemed more unstable as little bolts of electricity splashed to the ground. "Its time to end this... Naruto." Naruto smirked "I was hoping you'd say that." Two shadow clones appeared behind him and the shadow clone next to him and at the same time the shadow clones around Sasuke attacked. Sauske swiped his lightning sword at the shadow clones that came up on the left. The sound of static sizzled through the air before a whole wave of electricity shot at the clones dispatching them in a puff of smoke as soon as it touched them. Then when the wave had become smaller it turned into a bolt that linked itself like a chain to the shadow clones destroying them once it touched them. Sasuke managed to take out all the shadow clones with that attack, but naruto had gotten the time he needed.

"Obame Rasengan!" Naruto came running through the cloud of smoke left by the shadow clones and the electricity. The huge ball of chakra in thier hands giving off a red aura. Sasuke brought his lightning sword and his katana up just as Naruto jumped at him slaming the rasengan into him. The smoke that was around them was immediately blown away as thier powers clashed. "You'll need more than that dobe" Sasuke said grunting as he tried to summon up the strength to push Naruto back. "I'm not done yet!" Naruto growled holding his arm back his shadow clone mimicked his motion. Then Sasuke's eyes widened in realization as the chakra gathered in Naruto's hand for a second... no a double header rasengan attack. And then Naruto and the clone swung thier arms at Sasuke. Naruto felt the lighting sword withdraw, and the obame rasengan easily broke through Sasuke's katana. There was a huge flash of bright light and then nothing.


End file.
